I Don't Want to Hurt You
by 23tinywishes
Summary: Sakura wants another baby, but after what happened during her last pregnancy, Sasuke doesn't want to take the risk. A gift for patienceshantel on tumblr.


**Title:** I Don't Want to Hurt you  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Sakura wants another baby, but after what happened during her last pregnancy, Sasuke doesn't want to take the risk. A gift for patienceshantel.  
><strong>Main Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (with mentions of NaruHina)

"Well that was unexpected." Sakura Uchiha said, an amused glint in her eyes as she sat next to her husband. "You usually give in."

She had just tucked Sarada in bed. Sasuke had finally came home for a visit and as usual, Sarada had begged to stay up later than she usually did. But much to her surprise, Sasuke didn't give in to his daughter's cute pout and try to convince Sakura otherwise.

Sasuke poked her forehead. "I'm going to be staying for a while, so I figured it would be better to not incur your wrath."

The pinkette giggled. "I'm glad you're back Sasuke-kun." She lightly poked his forehead back. After the war, it had become a ritual of sorts for the pair to do so upon Sasuke's return. But when he was going to leave again, he would be the only one doing the poking. "Have you seen Naruto yet?"

"Not yet." Sasuke answered. "But I saw his wife and female spawn. She's getting pretty big."

"Yeah she'll be starting her first year at the Ninja Academy soon." Sakura replied. She adored Himawari, Naruto and Hinata's youngest child and only daughter. It was probably because she was the one to deliver her. "Hinata's more anxious the future kunoichi."

Her husband chuckled softly. "She'll have dobe number 2 and Sarada looking out for her. She'll be fine. It's the teachers I'm worried for."

'Dobe number 2' was Sasuke's nickname for Bolt, Naruto's oldest child. It was fitting due to how Bolt inherited his father's mischievous behavior.

"Well maybe if Naruto can find time off

we can all go eat out to celebrate." Sakura suggested excitedly. Maybe she could convince Shikamaru to do her old teammate's paperwork. _Babysitting Inojin, Shikadai, and Chouchou ought to do it_. Sakura mused.

Sasuke 'hn'd.

Sakura smiled in a 'it-can't-be-helped' manner. Old habits died hard after all. She laid against Sasuke's shoulder, sighing contently when she felt him lean back. It wasn't often, but when Sasuke did show affection it was subtle and it spoke volumes.

"I wouldn't mind it." The dark-haired male finally answered after the small comfortable silence passed.

The pink-haired girl nodded happily, "Maybe we could get Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-san too."

"Sure, he can entertain the kids."

_The kids..._ Sakura paused a bit before opening her mouth. "Speaking of kids..."

"Hmm?"

"Sarada has actually been asking if she'd ever have another sibling?" She felt Sasuke stiffen.

"And?" His tone was sharp.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Sasuke didn't even let her finish her sentence. "No."

The small moment of comfort had been ruined. Sakura leaned back, feeling her eyes beginning to moisten. But she didn't cry. "But Sasuke-kun-"

"I said no." Sasuke interrupted again, staring Sakura down with his black and one Rinnegan eyes shining. "We aren't trying again."

Sakura stood up, indignant. "We both no I can still bare children, this isn't fair! This isn't just about you anymore Sasuke, it's about _us_ now we're a family!"

There was no '-kun'. That was a clear sign that Sakura was furious. "Sarada's asleep," Sasuke attempted to calm his hot-headed wife. "Don't-"

"Don't try to change the subject on me Sasuke." Sakura cut him off this time, but her voice lowered all the while. "I want us to talk about this, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up as well. "Very well Sakura." His voice was cold. "Do you remember what happened the last time you were with child?"

Jade green eyes blinked in surprise, not sure how to really take the question. "I gave birth to our daughter." Sakura answered, her voice oozing with 'duh'.

"And?" Sasuke prompted.

Sakura tried to keep her irritation at bay. "That's all that happen, Sas-"

_"You got sick."_

Sasuke's face was contoured into a deep grimace that matched that of his teenage years. His eyebrows furrowed deeply. A pit of uncertainty welled in Sakura's stomach. "You couldn't keep anything down, you didn't get any rest no matter how much you slept, you were constantly in and out of the hospital!"

The Uchiha patriach's bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. "You could've _died_, Sakura. And it's all my fault." Sasuke's voice was a hoarse whisper. "It's not just the Sharingan. It's my blood, too. It's _cursed_ and it's because of that it hurt you. And I passed it on to Sarada. What if she gets sick, too? You really think I want to go through all that again and end up alone? I'm tired of hurting..." Sasuke paused to catch his breath and calm his breathing. "I'm tired of hurting everyone that is precious to me."

Sakura gasped and felt all irritation and anger she had melt away. Sasuke was always acting so tough and strong, she sometimes forgot. Sasuke was still hurting, scared, and always worrying that he'd destroy everything he touched. Sakura hugged her husband tightly.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun...!" She squeezed his waist tighter.

The usually stoic male stiffened, but soon wrapped his arms around his wife as well. "I don't want to hurt you. Either of you." He thought of his daughter and how much he loved her as well.

"You don't." Sakura reassured him.

Sakura and Sarada.

They were both so precious to him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly, her voice sounding melodious to his ears.

Sasuke kissed the center of her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_ My first ever SasuSaku work and a request I uploaded on tumblr for a follower who had this headcanon that Sasuke and Sakura only had Sarada because Sakura got really sick during her pregnancy and Sasuke didn't want her to go through that pain again.

I thought it was really cute so I decided to make it for her!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did!

And if anyone is interested in making a Naruto oneshot request go on my profile and click on the link to see the rules and format and then click on my ask box.


End file.
